Officer Kendall Perkins
by Chris Nest
Summary: When a thief strikes Mellowbrook in a crime spree Kendall Perkins takes it upon herself to catch him. But without knowing Kendall starts to develop feelings for the thief. And Kick has gone missing. Can the infatuated Kendall stay focused long enough to catch the thief known as Slick?
1. Chapter 1

It's been awhile since I've made a Kick Buttowski story so I hope this makes up for it, took a lot of planning so I've worked hard on it. Story inspired by Sly Cooper and I own none of the Sly Cooper characters or Kick Buttowski characters. So without further ado I present "Officer Kendall Perkins"!

()()()()()()()()

Although she would never admit it but at times class was boring for her. Thinking about her like as Ms. Fitzpatrick goes on and on about the legacy of the founders of Mellowbrook. Of course she'll ace it, she's already studied and memorized the subject. Being class president ain't all it's cracked up to be, your expected to do so much it's overwhelming. In the background she can even hear her rival Clarence Buttowski chatting about his next big stunt. She can't help but wonder what his life is like at home, when he's not doing stunts of course.

"Ms. Perkins!" Kendall's pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of Ms. Fitzpatrick's voice. "Yes ma'am?" She points to the question on the board that reads 'What year was Mellowbrook founded'. She sighs and answers the easy question.

"1873 Ms. Fitspatrick, please go on with your lesson." Ms. Fitzpatrick along with the rest of the class was obviously surprised by Kendall's tone but she didn't really care, her life's been really dull lately. Kick hasn't even tried to argue with her for two weeks, she kinda missed it. With a 'hmm mmm; from Ms. Fitzpatrick she makes the announcement everyone was waiting for.

"It's time for the field trip to the museum so please follow me outside."

Kendall begins to pack her things hoping for something to be interesting on this trip. Without Kick to annoy her, she felt...like something was missing. Like a piece of herself was gone. As she turned around she came face to face with none other then Kick Buttowski himself.

"What?" She asks rudely hoping for a reaction. But instead Kick just asks. "You okay?" Kendall rolls her eyes in frustration and reaches for the folders and papers. Just before she grabs them however Kick picks them up for her, a arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"I got it, after you." He motions for the door, this odd behavior has been going on for the last week. Kick being nice to her felt unnatural in a way. She actually wished he would insult her, crash into her, just something to show things were normal between them.

So without another word she left with Kick following close behind. Wasn't long before they were on the bus and of course Kick sits down right next to Kendall much to her displeasure. He's been doing this to, and his best friend Gunther seems oddly okay with it. Kick turns around and she notices him giving Gunther a thumbs up, of course his chubby friend returned the thumbs up. Kick turns back around and hands Kendall her bag before getting comfortable in his own seat.

"So what's in this museum?" Kick asks her trying to start a conversation. Now he's interested in his classes, she couldn't help but wonder if this was really Kick. "Are you serious?" She snaps back, begging for a reaction. Anything at this point.

"Yeah, gotta be ready." He answers as calm as ever, she sighs knowing things are just weird now. She couldn't ignore him so she just answered him. "The museum has many artifacts, some dating back to the seventeen hundreds."

"No I mean what's the most valuable thing they have?" Kick asks. She knew that was a odd question even for Kick, normally crooks or burglars asked questions like that. But he was probably curious so she answered him.

"The Thievious Stuntoonus, a ancient handbook written by a family of thieves. Each member of the family adding their own life stories and thieving tricks." She finished explaining and noticed the sly smirk on his face. Before she can ask the bus stops and the kids begin to get off.

"Thanks for the tip Kendall, I owe you one." Is all he said before walking away to catch up to the group. She decided to follow as well, she now realized she craved an argument with her counterpart. Was that to much to ask? She wanted the old Clarence back, this one makes her feel...different.

Before she knew it the tours over and everyone's setting up camp. It was one of those museums that had a section where tourists could camp out. Kendall already had her tent set up and sleeping bag out. As she was setting up the last touches however Ms. Fitzpatrick poked her head in.

"Kendall I'm afraid that Kick will be sharing a tent with you." She said and then walked off. Kick was wearing a new look blue cap and a black t-shirt with a strange raccoon symbol on it. His shorts the same color with a blue stripe on each side, a different look and colors for him. Looks nice actually.

"What are the odds we'd be sharing a tent?" Kick asks with a amused grin, somehow she got the feeling he rigged the set up so they'd end up together. He pulls out his sleeping bag and sets it up a couple feet away from hers. She lays down and gets comfy not believing Kick was only two feet away from her. With her thoughts running wild she drifted off to sleep.

()()()()()()()()

Thief's P.O.V.

Everyone's asleep, place locked down, time to make my move. Opening my bag I put on my short sleeved low cut t-shirt, perfect fitting blue shorts, black belt, blue boots and gloves with yellow cuffs, and blue peasants cap. Finally grabbing my mask and tying it behind my head, it was time for action. Grabbing my bio-goggles I headed out of my tent taking one last look at my sleeping companion.

"See ya soon beautiful." I whispered before leaving the tent, a few cameras but nothing I couldn't handle. First things first I needed my cane, Sharp should be calling right about, now. Hearing the earpiece I answered the call with a chuckle. "Right n time."

"Aren't I always, now your cane is in the wall to the right of your tent." Hearing Sharp I casually walked over to the wall and pulled out a brink and there it was. My old cane, with a hook at the end for the best thieving possibilities. Now for business.

"Great job, okay a laser system is surrounding the book. Any of them get triggered and we're busted." Sharp explained to me but I chuckled again. "Piece of cake."

There were to many cameras to move around freely so the vents were an obvious choice. Using my cane I gently opened the vent and climbed inside, crawling through the maze-like vents I found the vault leading to the book. To strong for me to get in but not for the powerhouse of the team. Better make the call.

"The vault is in sight but security is still runnin." I said. in seconds Sharp responded. "The security's power source is to your left ,open the panel and cut the green and red wires."

Doing as Sharp said I spotted the panel and opened it up. With ease I clipped both wires and the cameras and lasers fizzed out in this corridor. "Thug your up." With the message sent I jumped down from the vent landing silently on the tile below. Now I just had to kick back and wait for my best pal to handle the job. In three seconds flat he walked into the corridor with a eager grin, he just loved to help me. He was wearing a red wrestling mask, blue jacket, blue shorts, lastly red fighting gloves and boots.

"Clean and quick." I said, with ease he punched a hole through the steel vault allowing me to sneak my hand in there and unlock it. The vault slowly opened up as I walked in and there sitting in a glass container was my prize. The Thievious Stuntoonus.

"Hello loot." I took the glass off and snatched the book stuffing it into my bag on my right thigh. Now to leave the security a little gift. Reaching into my bag I pulled out one of my newly trademark calling cards and placed it where the book used to be. A black helmet with white eyes no pupils winking. Today was the day I was going to run off but...there's some unfinished business to take care of.

"Slick everyone's up in five hurry back." Sharp warned, Thug and I exchanged glances and made our way back to the campsite. I dove back into my tent hid my clothes in my backpack and put on the usual, saluting Thug I got tucked in and glanced over at my life time crush, she never did notice me though. She'll definitely notice me more.

()()()()()()()()

A thief is at large and he's not working alone. Who is Slick and what's he after? Perhaps Kendall Perkins can solve the case, never know. But one things for sure...Slick has some kind of unfinished business. But with who?


	2. Chapter 2

Finally waking up the first thing Kendall and everyone else hears is screaming. In a panic everyone gets dressed and runs outside to see what happened. Kick is already with the crowd trying to force his way through to see what's going on. Just as Kendall goes to follow Ronaldo runs up to her in a very panicked state.

"Kendall dearest, you won't believe this but last night the Thievious Stuntoonus was stolen! While we were all here! Who in the name of science could do such a thing!?" Already annoyed by the sudden awakening Kendall grabs Ronaldo by his shirt collar and shake him like a rag doll. "Calm down!" She screamed as she fianlly put him back down, he sighed and fix's his glasses.

"Thanks, I needed that." With that over Kendall walked over to the crowd pushing her way through and Ronaldo following her. When she got to the front she saw the giant hole in the vault. Honestly she was surprised, it couldn't have been explosive, everyone would of heard it along with security. So question is who could be that strong?

"How could someone be that quiet?" She asked no one in particular. But she was curious, no possible way this was done by one guy. He had to have had help. No ones that good, even the best thief in the world couldn't do this. And she knew it.

"What the biscuits?" She turned around to see Kick walking up finally fighting his way through the crowd. When he see's the vault his eyes widen like saucers. Kendall knew it was none of her business who stole the book, but she couldn't help but think about it. It's curiosity mainly, she just couldn't stand not knowing something. "Kendall?"

She's jolted out of her thoughts and finally notices Clarence's hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" She shook her head, the curiosity was killing her. She grabbed his hand and removed it getting uncomfortable.

"No, I can't help but wonder who could have done this and without alerting a single person."

Kick steps forward so they're side by side, she could tell he was wondering the same thing she was. Policemen and women are searching the area for clues, that's when she noticed the card. Their holding it and then suddenly one of them looks over at her. Before she could even react they motion for her to come over. Reluctantly she stepped over the caution lines and walked over to the police.

"Ma'am are you Kendall Perkins?" The man asked her. "Yes, is there a problem officer?" The man nods and hands her the odd shaped card. Weird design, but it's familiar. There's writing on the back of it so she couldn't help but read.

_Hey Perkins,_

_Hope I got your attention._

_Meet me at the Battle Snax,_

_around eight._

_Come alone or I bail._

_Love, Slick_

She looked up at the policemen and knew what they were about to ask her to do. She hands them back the card and felt her anger boiling. She truly wanted nothing to do with this crime and now the thief literally sucked her into it. But maybe now she could at least find out or get some clue to who did this. She looked back over at Kick who is now talking to Gunther and Ronaldo, wait Ronaldo? What's Kick talking to Ronaldo for?

"Ms. Perkins we want you to meet this thief and distract him." The first officer says to her interrupting her thoughts. "Then our forces will move in and capture him. You'd be doing Mellowbrook a huge favor." The second one says.

She couldn't really refuse so Kendall just nodded and walked back over to the group. Kick and Ronaldo are chatting and not arguing, yeah that's not normal. What was going on here? As she neared she gained their attention, Ronaldo suddenly looked upset and started an argument. "Admit it Buttowski, I know you stole it."

"Ronaldo what would I want with a stupid book?" Kick snaps back making Ronaldo think. He shrugged sadly losing the argument, Gunther smiled and patted Kick on the back. "Kick isn't a thief!" Kendal knew all to well where this goes. Kick thanks Gunther, brags about his awesomeness, Ronaldo disagrees, and they argue...again. She didn't have time for this, she needed help to catch this Slick guy.

"Be quiet!" She screamed gaining Ronaldo and Kick's attention, both looked over at her fear in their eyes. "Thank you, I need help capturing the thief."

Kick and Ronaldo exchanged glances like they couldn't believe she even suggested that. Gunther was even wide eyed by the statement. But she needed their help as much as it pained her to admit it. So with a frustrated sigh she began to explain that Slick wanted to meet her at the Battle Snax at eight tonight. She expected them to help her but instead Ronaldo made up an excuse saying he's got schoolwork and Gunther says he has to many chores to help.

"I'll help, everyone thinks I did it. I need to prove I'm innocent." Kick says excited, Kendall smiled surprised by his eagerness to help her but she wasn't complaining. Oddly enough Ronaldo whispered into Kick's ear, what he said she had no idea. It was time to go back to Mellowbrook and catch this guy. As Ms. Fitzpatrick called everyone back to the bus Kendall started to explain the plan to Kick. She explained that she was going to have an earpiece so while she talked to Slick the police could hear as well.

"Understand Kick?" She asked. Kick just smiled slyly and chuckled. "What's so funny?" She asked clearly annoyed, this wasn't the time to be laughing. "You just called me Kick, what happened to Clarence?"

He's right, she called him Kick. Kendall couldn't stop her cheeks from turning red and getting hot. She never knew he was so observant, then again she didn't know him very well to begin with. She chuckle trying to calm her heartbeat and cool her cheeks. Kick just continues to laugh to himself. This was going to be a long night.

Took forever for Kendall to explain to her father the situation but after a good hour he let her go. She had her earpiece and a taser hidden in her backpack. Pulling out her earpiece she put it in her right ear and switched it on, wasn't long before the officer contacted her. "Ms. Perkins do you read me?"

The Battle Snax had come into view and a glimpse of someone on the roof caught Kendall's attention. The shadow dove into the building probably looking for another score. "Yeah I read, I think I saw him." She said and waited for a response. "Good, he should be inside by now."

She knew, she had just watched him go inside through the roof. Kick isn't anywhere in sight and honestly she kinda saw it coming but at least they could argue about it, she missed their arguments.

'Huh never thought I say that.' She thought as she pushed the door open. Kendall reached for the light switch and flip it. Nothing, guess he must have cut the power, very clever. She heard creaking above her and know he's there watching, Kendall stood by one of the nearby booths and waited for him.

Without warning Slick dropped down upside down in a Spiderman like fashion. "Hey." Slick said, Kendall caught off guard jumped back startled by his sudden appearance. She couldn't recognize who the thief was but by the way his card sounded he knew her. He fell to the floor landing on his feet, catching his cane as it fell. "I didn't think you'd come."

She crosses her arms and snaps back. "And I thought you'd be taller." 'Ouch harsh' Slick thought. But he loved the snappy attitude she had always possessed. He chuckled before leaning on his cane to get comfortable, but he had a job to do so this would have to be quick. When suddenly he notices her reach into her backpack, someone came prepared.

"Ahh ahh ahh, I wouldn't do that. You just got here and I'd hate to leave." He said hoping she listened and luckily she does. She droped her backpack on the ground and crossed her arms. Oh how he missed that glare. But he knew why she was here, things would never be normal between them...not now.

"You know why I'm here Slick, hand it over." She extends her arm obviously thinking he was going to give the book back. But they both knew that wasn't going to happen, but the book is an icebreaker. So reaching into his pouch Slick pulled out the Thievious Stuntoonus and balance it on his finger.

"Oh this old thing, we haven't even been on a date yet. A little soon for gifts isn't it?" He asked in a sarcastic tone hoping to get a rise out of her. She grinds her teeth and Slick knew he hit a nerve. She lunged for him but in a flash had his canes hook around her waist and now face to face. Mere inches separate them, he could hear her heartbeat and man was she excited.

"Feisty aren't we?" Kendall sighs and tries to pull away but Slick pulled her back, now eye to eye. Her gaze locks onto his and he wonders if she's as lost as she was. Breathing heavily she asked 'Who are you'. Slick chuckled trying to be as smooth as possible with the short tempered blonde. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement by his actions.

"Slick, master thief. And you." He dipped her with his cane like a experienced dancer and she gasps. Soon after she giggles, she's enjoying herself and her cheeks are heating up. "Are the beautiful Kendall Perkins."

She wraps her arms around Slick's neck, and anyone would know what comes next. Right as he closed his eyes his earpiece rings and without warning Kendall brings her knee up catching Slick between the legs. He can't help but groan in pain, that was cheap and he was the thief here.

"Gotcha!" She cries as she dives for her backpack and pulls out her taser. Firing the shot Slick barely avoided it by throwing one of his smoke bombs down. Kendall starts yelling asking where he was, shouting insults, the usual. Slick put the book back in his pouch and pulled out another calling card.

()()()()()()()()

Kendall couldn't see a thing and she was furious. She had let him get close and she didn't even know who he was! 'What was I thinking!?' She thought letting her anger run wild.

Just then she heard the sirens outside and knew the police were coming inside soon. She would catch him no matter what. Kendall ran outside coughing up the smoke he made, police officers running past her and inside to catch him. Her vision finally clears and she sees him. He's on the roof top across the street looking at her, he winks and takes off downtown.

"Oh it just got personal." Just as she began to run after him a officer grabbed her shoulder and handed her another card. She wanted to tear it to shreds but it might lead her to smooth thief. So she read the card.

_Very naughty Kendall,_

_I thought we were having fun._

_How bout a date?_

_Mellowbrook Stadium, eleven sharp._

_See ya there._

_Love, Slick_

Kendall's anger reached new heights, a date! He thought this was all some game, she'd show him a date alright. It'll be his last before she strangles him.

"Get ready Slick I'm coming after you and when I'm done you'll be behind bars." Kendall screams hoping he heard her.

()()()()()()()()

Kendall's furious and Slick slips away again. There is now a poll where you can vote on who Sharp and Thug are? Let's see if you all followed the clues I left throughout the story so far. Good luck.


	3. Chapter 3

A little announcement real quick before you continue. This story has yet to get over a hundred hits, and not very many reviews. Which makes me think it's not good. If you want me to continue this story spread the word, get more people to read and please review. I love hearing you opinions, just no major bashing please. Well now that that's out of the way, enjoy chapter three.

()()()()()()()()

Kendall was absolutely livid, it was eight in the afternoon three hours till she had to meet Slick again. As of right now she was going to give Kick a piece of her mind. He stood her up at the Battle Snax and without even telling her why, oh she was going to give him the scolding of a lifetime. But she had never met the rest of the Buttowski family so she really didn't know what to expect from this visit. She was standing in front of the front door right now as a matter of fact.

Kendall sighed trying to stop being nervous. "What's the worst that could happen?" Then she knocked, Brianna opened the door and rolled her eyes seeing Kendall there.

"Is Kick home?" Kendall asked, Brianna's eyes widened in shock. She never thought that a girl would ever come over looking for Kick her adrenalin obsessed older brother.

"Yeah he's upstairs." Brianna extended her hand for Kendall to shake. "I'm Brianna." Kendall shook Brianna's hand and shook it with a nervous smile. She had no idea what the rest of the family was like but if they were like Brianna she'd be fine. "Kendall Perkins."

They broke the handshake and Brianna started to laugh, slowly turning into an outburst. Now everything made sense. "So your Kendall, wow Clarence never shuts up about you."

Kendall felt her cheeks heat up hearing that Kick always talked about her. Laughing along with Brianna she walked inside just to see Kick being choked by his older brother Brad. Kendall suddenly stopped laughing, Brad held Kick upside down and started shaking him repeatedly. Kendall could feel her anger rising just watching Kick be bullied, and by his own family.

"Your going to pay for going in my room Dilweed!" Brad laughed as he threw Kick to the ground and as he bounced up kicked him out the window like a football. Kick rebounded off the wall and back to Brad who caught him by his helmet. Brad with a evil laugh started to dribble Kick like a basketball. Kendall had started to grind her teeth in anger so Brianna just backed up and let Kendall approach Brad.

"Hahaha...beat it toots I'm busy!" Brad mocked and he dribbled Kick faster, without warning Kendall swiped Kick from Brad. Kendall now holding Kick by the back of his jumpsuit. Brad finally realized Kick was gone and glared at Kendall with killer intent. "What's the big idea, the Brad wasn't done!?"

In a flash Kendall's right hand connected with Brad's face knocking him to the ground. Brad suddenly felt Kendall grab his legs and drag him outside. She stopped next to Brianna who had her arms crossed with a pleased smirk. "May I?" Kendall asked. "Go right ahead he's all yours."

Kick finally came back to his senses and watched as Kendall dragged Brad outside. Brianna counted down from three with her fingers and just as she reached zero Brad could be heard screaming for mercy. Kick felt a smile grow on his face hearing his older brothers plea's for help. Suddenly Kick heard a metallic clang and Kendall shouting. "I ever see you touch him again, I swear I'll hunt you down and make you wish you were never born!"

Kick decided to walk on outside to see what Kendall was doing, just as he got out she slammed a garbage can lid on Brads head. He was in the trash can and Kick couldn't help but laugh, he never knew Kendall was so protective over him. Kendall knocked over the trash can and proceeded to kick it down the street letting it roll away with Brad inside screaming for his mommy.

"Thanks for the help Officer Kendall." Kendall finally noticed Kick causing her glare to return. Now Kick was nervous, she was already mad when she got here. Oh this couldn't be good.

"I have a question for you Clarence." She said as she walked over to him stopping right in front of him. She had to look down because she was taller then him by a foot tops, maybe more. But she wanted answers. "Why did you stand me up last night?"

Kick suddenly smiled and laughed, Kendall raised an eyebrow unsure of this reaction. When he finally started to catch his breathe he spoke. "Bri's pageant was last night and I was forced to go."

Well that made sense, Kendall shrugged believing his answer. Kendall suddenly remembered Slick's height and couldn't help but notice it was similar to Kick's. She looked up toward the upper windows with a curious expression. Now she had a smirk and Kick had stopped laughing. "Why don't you show me your room Clarence? I'd love to see it."

Kick froze in spot and for the first time Kendall saw what he looked like when he was nervous. He was hiding something alright and she wanted to know what. So without his permission Kendall walked by him and back inside the Buttowski household. Kick ran inside after her as she walked up the stairs towards his room. Just as she reached for the doorknob he jumped in front of her arms outstretched blocking her path.

"What are you hiding Clarence?" Kendall asked with her hands on her hips. "Nothing, I just don't want a girl in my room." Kendall rolled her eyes at the poor excuse, with ease she shoved Kick out of the way and entered his room.

His room looked pretty normal, nothing out of the ordinary. Just what she expected from him, daredevil posters, collectibles, and other junk. So wanting more answers she walked over to his closet and opened it up. Nothing still, he had something in here otherwise he wouldn't have tried to keep her out.

"I'm not hiding anything Kendall now get out of my room." Kick ordered but Kendall continued searching. She checked his dresser, behind posters, and under the bed but there was nothing. Maybe Kick wasn't Slick she started to think. But one more place remained unchecked, under his mattress. Just as she began to lift it Kick grabbed her hand and pushed her back.

"I'm not hiding anything! Can't you respect someone's privacy!?" Kick asked now completely fed up with her searching through his room. Kendall however wasn't going to stop so she grabbed Kick and threw him across the room, he hit the wall and landed face first on the lush carpet. She crossed her arms and chuckled. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

With ease she lifted the mattress and her eyes widened like saucers. There under his bed was...her cellphone. She had been missing it for awhile but could never find it. She grabbed her phone and luckily Kick hadn't broken into it, her password was pretty long.

"Why is my phone in your room?" She asked showing him the evidence. But sadly it didn't connect him to Slick. Kick got back to his feet and brushed himself off.

"You should really check your pockets from time to time." Kick admitted before looking back at Kendall. "You dropped it the other day so I thought I'd return it."

Now Kendall felt guilty, he was just trying to return what she'd lost. Kendall tucked her phone back into her pocket and sighed. "Sorry for accusing you Clarence, guess I'll go."

Kendall walked by Kick who had opened the door for her, she knew she had messed up this time and got what she wanted. Kick was mad at her again, now everything would go back to normal. So why did she feel so bad about what she did? Looking at her clock she would have to think about it later, it was almost time to meet Slick. Wonder what he was trying to steal this time.

()()()()()()()()

"Slick you there?" Sharp asked over the communicator. Slick had just zip lined over to the roof of Mellowbrook Stadium, home of the golden football and platinum strings. Worth a complete unimaginable fortune. And he was soon to have it. Time for action.

"I'm here, what are we dealing with?" Slick asked as he opened up a nearby vent. "Lasers, cameras, guards, locks, the usual." Slick shrugged and dove down the vent landing softly below. A path was to his left and right but which way was the question. Sharp called him back and said go to his right and take the second opening below. Following these orders Slick found the right exit, opening the lid slowly Slick jumped down.

"All clear." Slick looked around and noticed a few cameras but they were facing away from him. He needed to cut the power but it was heavily guarded, Sharp would have to pull this job. "Okay Sharp start hacking."

Meanwhile behind the building awaited Thug and Sharp in the escape van. Sharp hopped out wearing a brown hat, brown explorer's vest, jeans, square glasses, and running shoes. Sharp nearly resembled Indiana Jones except for the mechanical backpack he was wearing. "Keep the van running Thug."

Sharp walked off toward a secured back door that was heavily guarded by a code. Suddenly two mechanical arms emerged from Sharps backpack and began hacking the door. In seconds the red light turned green and the door opened up without a sound. Sharp ran insdie and made a right down the hallway where the main computer system was located. Finding the door and picking the lock Sharp entered the room, two guards watched the cameras. With ease each arm knocked each guard out, Sharp watched as they fell to the floor.

"Such simpletons." Sharp muttered as he took a seat and began hacking into the security system. Breaking down every bit of the code Sharp hacked the system and turned off everything. "Slick your good but make it fast."

Slick continued down the corridor until he found it, the room holding the golden football. With a glass case over it, to easy of a target. Slick jumped over the red security rope and inched closer to the prize, slowly he lifted the case and grabbed the ball. To finish the job he left a calling card for his favorite officer, he couldn't help but wonder where she was though.

"Slick we have a problem!" Sharp's voice rang through Slicks head, but he quickly answered back. "What's going on?"

After hacking the system Sharp got up to leave to prepare the escape van. But the trouble started when he opened the door. With a gasp he recognized the stun gun barrel pointing at him, but the holder f the gun was what really surprised him. Kendall had snuck up on him and waited to strike, now she had him exactly where she wanted him.

"Hands where I can see them!" Kendall ordered, Sharp had no choice but to obey and raise his hands up. How was he getting out of this? "Now let's see who you are."

Kendall grabbed Sharps hat and took it off, her eyes widened at the sight. She dropped her guard seeing the familiar face smiling back at her. Her mind was flooding with questions, how could he be a thief? Why would he choose this type of life? Arrogant as ever Sharp dusted himself off ignoring Kendall's threat.

"Nice to see you Kendall." Ronaldo said with a little to much happiness. Now her curiosity turned into rage, Ronaldo helped steal the Thievious Stuntoonus so he must know who Slick is. Better get some answers while she had the chance. "Where's Slick?"

Ronaldo chuckled and pointed upward. Kendall looked up just in time to see Slick's cane shoot down and pull Ronaldo up to safety. Slick hung upside down and stuck his tongue out at Kendall before returning back to the vent. Kendall knew this trick already and it wasn't going to work this time. She pointed the stun gun a little behind her and fired, the roof caved in and part of the vent fell. Upon crashing Slick rolled out and bursts into a run to get away from Kendall.

"Your not getting away this time!" Kendall called taking off after Slick. She was so close, he wasn't very fast on his feet but she was. So with a new found determination she picked up speed to catch up with him. She was fingertips away when suddenly Slick looked back at her and winked. Without warning he pulled out a skateboard and took off like a rocket.

"Wait a minute?" Kendall thought quickly where she'd seen that style from. That skateboard looked familiar to, she ran as fast as she possibly could to keep up with Slick. He jumped and rebounded off the wall picking up speed, he was getting away from her. Turning a quick corner she watched as he jumped through a window, she stopped by the window just in time to see him open a parachute.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kendall cried out in frustration, Slick landed softly on the top of a van and looked back at her. Ronaldo had just ran out from the building and jumped into the back with unbelievable speed. Slick pointed his cane at Kendall with that familiar daring smirk.

"See ya later Perkins!" Slick said before jumping into the open hatch at the top of the van. The van started up and took off, Kendall punched the wall next to her in anger. She was so close, yet he still escaped. She won't give up, she'll catch him even if it takes years. She was determined to catch him.

Meanwhile in the van Slick kicked back with his hands behind his head, Thug driving and Ronaldo in the back panting from running from his ex. He knew she was going to dump him now, she discovered he was a thief and he did enjoy it. It put his intelligence to it's limits. It provided more of a challenge for him.

"That was to close Slick. We got lucky." Ronaldo said clearing things up. Thug behind the wheel followed up with his own question.

"Anyway did ya get it Slick?" Thug asked, Ronaldo sighed in frustration and stood up. He walked over to Thug and tore his mask off his head reveling the chubby friend everyone knew in Mellowbrook. "Not helping Gunther."

Gunther rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. Slick snapped his fingers gaining both of their attentions. He reached into his pouch and pulled out the football, he indeed snagged it right before helping Ronaldo get away from Kendall. Slick threw the ball over to Ronaldo who barely caught it.

"Your right." Slick said with a smile. "I think I'll tell her later tonight who I am. Step on it Gunther, to the Perkins house!" Gunther laughed before stomping on the gas and taking off at a good ninety miles an hour. Slick knew what he was going to do, time to steal her heart.

()()()()()()()()

Slick's on his way to Kendall's house, what could possibly go wrong there? Congratulation to those who managed to find out that Sharp and Thug were indeed Ronaldo and Gunther, but whose Slick? Wait till next time and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Gunther stepped on the brake skidding to a stop behind Kendall's house. Slick hopped out and brought out his bio-goggles. The goggles picked up security alarms on all the windows of the house, kinda what he had expected. Suddenly he heard keys and knew she was going inside the house. With ease Slick jumped to her window and Ronaldo disabled the alarms allowing Slick to get inside. He laid the bouquet of roses and his calling card on her bed and hid up against the wall next to the door. All he had to do now is wait.

Kendall finally arrived home after three in the morning tired from her failed attempt to catch Slick. Her father was asleep already so she made her way to her room. After closing her door she threw her bag to the floor and turned toward her bed where her eyes widened. A beautiful bouquet of roses lay there illuminated by the moon, next to it was a card. She picked up the card and read it.

_Missed you Perkins_

_Can't wait to see you again_

_So I didn't wait._

_Surprise_

"Miss me?" Kendall heard behind her, she turned around to see Slick leaning back on her door with his arms crossed. His cane was on his back along with his skateboard. She was going to grab her stun gun but realized that Slick had in behind him as well. Kendall had to admit she never noticed he was in here, he's good.

"Not really." She said plainly hoping he'd leave soon. Slick casually walked over to her making her nervous, until he pulled out a bracelet. It was silver with a green gems embedded in it. Kendall reached out to take it when she remembered what Slick was.

"You stole this...didn't you?" Slick just shrugged. She took it and slid it on, she loved it but she couldn't keep this. Slick jumped onto her bed and handed her the roses she knew were from him. She sighed and placed them on her nightstand before sitting next to Slick.

"What do you want Slick?" Kendall asked. Slick sighed and took off his hat releasing his black hair. He hopped off the bed and looked back toward her.

"You know who works with me, only fair you knew me." Slick said as he untied his mask letting it fall. Kendall didn't recognize him until he reached into his pouch. He pulled out a circular object and put it on his head, Kendall suddenly recognized the helmet and felt her heart skip a beat. Slick placed the helmet on his head and winked at Kendall.

"Kick?" Kendall was utterly surprised by Kick's appearance. He was Slick, he was the thief. Suddenly her memory was jogged and everything added up. Kick asked what was the most valuable thing the museum had, her phone in his room, and he told her to check her pockets. He picked her pocket that's how he had her phone, and she fell for every bit of it.

"Nice to see you to." Kick said sarcastically. Kendall was about to scold him when a question came to mind. "Wait a minute, why is Ronaldo helping you?"

Kick rubbed the back of his head. "About that, funny story really. He wanted to challenge himself so with a little talk we agreed to work together."

Kendall thought that made sense but she wanted to know who the other one was. But if Slick was Kick then she had a pretty good guess who it was. "It's Gunther isn't it?"

Kick only nodded before grabbing his cane and grabbing her around the waist. Kendall didn't have enough time to react before she was eye to eye with Kick. Just like their first meeting, where he called her beautiful and she. 'Why did I do that' she asked herself. Kendall kept her gaze on his and eventually got lost, she always dreamed of him holding her like this. Kick dipped her like he did that night and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've always loved you Kendall." Kick whispered to her, that was it for her. She pulled him to her crashing her lips to his for the kiss she always dreamed of. Kick pulled her closer deepening their kiss just as she closed her eyes to savor the moment. Soon both were forced to break away for much needed air.

"That, was, amazing." Was all Kendall could say as Kick brought her back to her feet. Kick took his helmet off and put his cap back on. He walked over to the bed and picked up his mask, however what he suggested next was downright crazy, even for him.

"Kendall, I want you to come with me. See the world, just you and me" Her eyes widened in shock Kick just asked her to run away with him. Her heart screamed yes but her logic said no. he was a thief, a wanted criminal. She couldn't go with him no matter how much she wanted to. So with a heavy heart she gave him her answer.

"I'm sorry Kick, you know it won't work. I'm not a thief." Kendall explained, Kick sighed. She could hear the disappointment in his tone. Kick tied the mask back on and turned back towards her. He had this little smirk on which confused her, until he explained.

"I knew you'd say that...I just thought." She could hear the heart brake in his voice, did she make the right choice. Kick threw his helmet to her, she caught it and just looked at it. He wasn't doing what she thought he was doing was he? Kick jumped to the edge of her window and looked back at her.

"I'm leaving Mellowbrook, I'm related to famous thieves and it's time I embrace that." Kick pulled out his cane and looked at it with sadness. Kendall watched a single tear drop fall on the cane.

"This belonged to my grandpa...he passed two weeks ago." Kendall now knew why he had been acting so weird, if only she'd known. Kick suddenly smiled that daring smile she loved so much before continuing. "But this does make our relationship interesting. Maybe one day you'll catch your man."

Kick winked before diving out the window, Kendall ran to the window to see Kick land on top of the van. He waved to her and blew her a kiss before jumping inside. Kendall could only watch as the van drove off with her love inside, she felt her heart throb but she knew she see him again. Besides she was going to catch him anyway, he wanted to play hard to get. It was already personal, but now, it's just more fun.

"I love you too Kick." Kendall whispered as she blew him a kiss.

Meanwhile in the van. "So she's not coming?" Gunther asked. Kick shook his head sadly before returning his cane to his back holster. Ronaldo patted him on the back to reassure him. He wouldn't admit it but he and Kick had become close friends ever since this partnership started. They made a great team.

"But she's going to chase me, she isn't the type to just give up." Kick said with a chuckle. He did enjoy his little rivalry with her but he would keep his promise to his grandpa. To bring back the Buttowski name, the true Buttowski name. The legendary thieves would rise again and Kick would bring honor to his family name. He wouldn't break that promise, even for her.

"Well that just makes this interesting doesn't it?" Ronaldo asked with a sly smirk. Kick looked out the window to her house and chuckled.

"Yep, no matter where we go she'll be there. And I'll be looking forward to it." Kick smiled as he got comfortable in his seat. Today was great, he stole the loot, impressed his crush, and stole her heart. This was the birth of the best thief in the world, Slick Buttowski.

()()()()()()()()

It's not over yet. There's one more chapter before this story is done. And congratulations to those who guessed correctly who Slick was. Hope you all loved this chapter and please review. Stay awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

Time for the grand finale, a fan wanted the last chapter to take place somewhere in the future. Luckily for them I already planned that. So enjoy the last chapter of Officer Kendall Perkins.

()()()()()()()()

**Fifteen years later**

Somewhere in Paris Slick had just slipped into a heavily guarded bank undetected. He was looking for a huge diamond the size of a basketball. Worth millions, he snuck through the vents until he saw it underneath him. He pulled out a long rope with a hook on each end, he attached one to the roof of the vent and one to the back of his outfit. With ease he smoothly lowered himself to the diamond.

"Slick stop!" Ronaldo screamed from the earpiece catching Slick off guard. Slick stopped his decent and answered back. "What?"

"Laser's, use the dust I gave you." Slick reached into his pouch and pulled out some type of glittery dust. He blew it out all around the case holding the diamond revealing tons of lasers. With a sly smile Slick pulled out a mirror and lowered it down reflecting all the beams away. With unbelievable speed he grabbed the diamond, and just as he tucked the diamond away the lasers went off.

"Nice going, disabling the lasers Ronaldo." Slick said impressed with unlikely friend. "Uhh Slick I didn't do anything." Slick's eyes widened, he knew Gunther couldn't do it so that means. Suddenly he heard the sound of a stun gun being cocked and loaded behind him. A smile formed on his lips knowing who it was now.

"Just a time...right Perkins?" Slick asked. He spun around to see Kendall with the stun gun aimed right at his head. "That's Officer Perkins to you...Kick."

Slick and Kendall looked at each other their eyes locking. Over the years Kendall became a police officer and is pretty much the boss. While Slick made a living of annoying and getting away from her. Their looks changed as well. Kendall was now wearing a police outfit and her hair was in a ponytail. She had grown a inch or two and her cleavage had definitely grown over the years. Now a good sized C cup.

While Slick had grown over two foot in height and had grown muscles. A good build, nothing to big nothing to small, just right. He had grown slim as well, losing most of his fat as a kid. Slick had also grown some facial hair over the years, Green Arrow style from Injustice Gods Among Us.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but my rides waiting." Slick suddenly climbed back up into the vent and took off. Kendall with even looking back shot the vent making Slick fall out onto the floor. He looked back at her just as she turned toward his blowing on the tip of the barrel of her gun.

"Your getting to good at that." Was all Slick said before taking off down the long hallways and toward the back. Kendall took off after him when he dove through the door. She followed outside just in time to see Slick scale the fence, she could see the van now and Ronaldo and Gunther cheering Slick on.

Ronaldo had lost his baby fat and but still had that odd square shaped head. He had grown about a foot in height. As for Gunther he was four foot taller and his arms were huge. It wasn't fat either it was all muscle. Kendall had been chasing these guys for years, not quite how she pictured her future but it was fun. She took off toward the wall next to the fence and rebounded off it and over the fence landing perfectly on her feet.

"Get back here criminals!" Kendall cried out as Slick hurried over to the van. Kendall noticed him drop a card just as he dove into the van. It took off leaving a huge cloud of exhaust in it's wake. Kendall coughed up the smoke until it cleared, she stomped the ground in defeat.

"Darn it they got away again. Huh?" Kendall noticed the calling card and picked it up. Slick had a bad habit of telling her where he was going to rob next. But this one was different.

_Hey Perkins._

_Meet me at the Eiffel Tower._

_Midnight._

_Love, Slick_

Kendall sighed again, ever since he moved here he loved the tower. It's where they met whenever he wanted to call a quick truce to talk to her. She'd let him because she wanted to catch him fair and square. So walking to the front of the bank and getting into her police cruiser she took off to her house to get ready.

Kendall arrived at the tower at eleven forty five deciding to show up early. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that clung to every curve of her body. Along with some black heels and she had her hair in a bun. She waited next to the tower until it hit midnight. Without warning Slick dropped down in front of her his cane in his right hand.

"Hello...whoa your hot!" Slick blurted out noticing what she was wearing. She rolled her eyes, she learned men were so easy to manipulate with feminine looks.

"Something you want Slick?" Kendall asked. Slick shook his head no and tossed her a little box. She barely caught it and looked at Slick who motioned for her to open it. So she did. Inside was a ring made of gold and had a beautiful sapphire for it's decoration. She slid it on and asked the usual question.

"You stole it...didn't you?" She asked, Slick chuckled and pointed his cane at the ring. "Nope, bought it myself." Kendall was obviously shocked, this was the first thing he'd given her that he hadn't stolen. She looked at the ring and then at Slick, she couldn't help but smile.

"How did you afford it?" Kendall asked. Slick just smiled slyly and answered. "Doesn't matter, but man are wedding rings expensive."

That word caught her off guard. Wedding ring. He was going to propose to her, how long had he planned this? Slick dropped to one knee and dipped his head like she was royalty. She couldn't say anything, she was stunned by the surprise. "Kendall...would you make me the happiest man in the world?"

For once she kicked logic out the window and yelled yes. She hugged him and then without warning crashed her lips to his. He kissed her back trying to make the moment last for them. He dreamed of this for the last fifteen years, she had wanted this just as much as he did. They finally broke the kiss for much needed air.

"I love you." Was all he could say to her. "I love you to." They stayed like that for awhile in each others arms until realization hit Kendall hard. Slick knew she was going to ask this question but he knew what she'd do.

"What about my job?" She asked hoping not to upset him. "Easy...quit and come with me." Slick brought her lips to his for another kiss. This one more passionate then the last. She decided to quit, she needed him more then anything and now she finally had him. They broke away gasping for air when Kendall's phone rang from Slick's pocket. She looked at him wondering if he had really done that again. He had made a habit of snagging her phone for attention, it was kinda cute in her book.

"When?" She said plainly. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Before I dropped down." Same old Slick, so she kissed him quickly and took her phone back.

"I'll tell the office, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she walked over to her cruiser and took off. Slick chuckled to himself finally getting his girl, or did she finally catch him? Didn't matter, he was getting married. So he took off into the night to tell the gang about the proposal. He opened a whole new chapter in his life, took fifteen years but it was worth it. Pulling out the Thievious Stuntoonus he wrote down the new name to the line of thieves.

Kendall Buttowski

()()()()()()()()

Hope you all loved it, please review and tell me your thoughts. That's all for tonight folks, thanks for coming out and stay awesome!


End file.
